Birthday Wishes
by Grim Goodbye
Summary: Its Temari's birthday and she gets a special present from her friends in Konoha. ShikaTema


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto

**Birthday Wishes**

A delicate yet deadly hand moved to cover the open mouth of a certain young blonde kunochi to stifle a rather large yawn. After a few quick stretches of the arms which were sore from a long day of helping her brother around his office she went back to work. The wind mistress grabbed a heavy box from off the floor and was bringing it into the council room for reasons unknown. Instead of having any missions today she was forced by her brother, Gaara, to help around the Kazekage office. So not only was Temari bored all day, her arms were sore from the continuous moving of stuff and to top it all off it was her birthday and not a single remark from either of her younger brothers. She growled in annoyance as she shifted the weight around in the box to make it easier to carry.

"Stupid Kankuro, always forgetting" She huffed and she turned a corner "Stupid Gaara, making me work" She muttered as she approached the door at the end of a hallway where the red headed Kazekage stood talking with his secretary, he was still dressed in his robes though he should be done with work by now. She stopped in front of him still holding onto the box. "Here you are" She said slightly monotone with a hint of annoyance.

"Could you bring in into the room?" Gaara asked while he pointed to the paper he was holding indicating something to the secretary. She nodded and ran off in the other direction while Temari glared at the youngest Sabuku sibling who seemed to be completely unfazed by it. She growled once more and hastily turned and kicked the door open to see pitch black. She walked in and placed the box on the table though she couldn't see it she knew where it was. Gaara came in right behind her and flicked on the light switch illuminating the entire room where Temari saw a shock of a life time. There stood all her friends and fellow ninja's in Suna as well as her old Sensei and her puppet brother.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted in unison while Temari was left utterly speechless.

Kankuro ran up to his older sister and slapped her on the back. "You didn't think we forgot, did ya sis?" The painted boy said laughing a bit. "Why didn't you open the box you just carried in" A huge cat like grin appeared on his face while she looked slightly confused. The pigtailed girl finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the heavy box she just carried, her fingers gripped the opening and pulled the flaps revealing a lump of fabric. She reached in and her jaw almost dropped as she laid eyes on the most beautiful silk Kimono she had ever seen. It was dark red with gold, black, and white lilly blossoms decorating all over, the trim around the sleeves and neck line was black. She was stunned at the present, it looked more then expensive. Her brothers really out did themselves this time.

"Gaara, Kankuro" She was able to squeak out while she looked up at her brothers, one wore a rather large goofy grin and the looked the same as he always did though she could see the joy in his eyes. She placed the gift back into the box and walked over to hug them both.

"Okay thats enough" Kankuro exclaimed as soon as his sister clung onto the two boys. "Come on its a party" He wiggled out of her grip and walked over to the table which was lined with snacks and drinks for all the guests. He grabbed a cup and downed it hoping to get people to start having fun. It worked because everyone there came up to greet the jounin and give their own birthday wishes.

After quite some time everyone was mingling and having a great time did she spot him. In a corner of the room stood some who she didn't expect to ever be at the party. She walked over to the corner where the guy who was leaning against the wall, head hung, obviously asleep.

"Nara Shikamaru" She said coyly getting his attention. She smirked when a surprised version of a bored face looked back at her. "And what are you doing here."

He yawned uncaring to what was going on. "Its not what you think, I was sent here on a mission"

"Yeah" She said sarcastically, "And thats what brought to you to my birthday party?" She asked unconvinced of his story.

"Actually you troublesome woman, it is" The genius explained while stretching his arms into the air. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll that had Temari's name on it. "I'm not sure why I was hand picked for this mission, it would have been easier to send a bird" He drawled on unconcerned that of the wind user opening the scroll and reading. An evil smirked appeared on the eldest Sabuku sibling making the lazy boy raise an eye brow. "What's it say?" His interest was now peeked. Temari cleared her throat to read the letter from Konoha.

"Dear Temari,

Your friends here in Konoha would like to wish you a happy birthday. For our gift we have send you a personal 'escort' for the next 24 hours from when you read this message. He must do what ever you want during that time, have fun and have a great birthday.

Sighed,

Tsunade, Hokage and the rest of your friends in Konoha."

The girl wore an evil smile while Shikamaru looked surprised as he ripped the letter from her hands to read it over himself. It was true every word she spoke was true, he had been tricked. The smartest person in the Hidden Village of the Leaf had been tricked. "No wonder this was a B rank mission" He sighed in defeat, he would have to think of a way to get back at the others later. "Wait, why is there quotations around the word 'escort'… and who drew that heart in the corner?!" He said while the smallest bit of red covered his nose and cheeks.

"Aww come on Nara, don't be such a spoil sport" Temari teased. Shikamaru gave a lazy half glare at the blonde which she choose to ignore. "So you are my slave for the next 24 hours… my first order is" The ponytailed boy winced at what she was going to say. "to have fun at this party" With that she walked away to join some others company. A sigh of relief sounded from the leaf chuunin. This first part would be easy but then he would have to find away to survive what he would later call 'The 24 Hours of Hell'.

Time had past and night had fully fallen over the Hidden Village of Sand when the young birthday girl found her self on the roof of the Kazekage tower while everyone else was drinking and having a great time. There was no real reason she wanted to be alone, she was just thinking with a smile on her face. Footsteps approached from behind the young girl and she figured it was one of her brothers coming to get her to join the party again so she didn't even bother to turn around. "So you are allowed to leave your own party, But I'm not?" A naturally bored voice said from behind her, she smirked and turn to face Shikamaru. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

The blonde sighed and turned to lean over the railing, Shikamaru did the same next to her looking at her beautiful face as her eyes looked to the stars above. "I was just thinking, I can't believe it's already been over 2 years since we met at those exams" She said almost in a daze.

"Yeah, and you still as annoying a you were then." To him that was a fact that should have earned him a punch in the face, the wind mistress just laughed instead making the other really confused.

"And you still as unmotivated and stubborn as you were then." She smiled at the boy before returning her gaze to the dark sky above. A small smile made its way onto the shadow users face. "Its just feels really unreal that we are all grown up now… well some more then others" She joked, the other knew it was directed at him. "Still remember when I kicked your ass?"

"Technically I had you beat but gave up" Shikamaru shrugged while the pigtailed girl looked at him in disbelief.

"Technically nothing, I won fair and square" She insisted but the other looked like he was ignoring her which only made her blood boil more.

"I had you caught but gave up so you never really beat me" He shrugged.

"No Crybaby, Whether you gave up or not I still beat you!" She was getting all worked up in this argument. But the lazy genius just yawned seemingly uncaring, he sighed before continuing.

"I guess you are right" He admitted, Temari opened her mouth to yell but the words sunk in and she was frozen in shock. "I was out of chakra and you would have won…" Temari was at an utter loss for words. Never would she have thought in a million years would those words come out of the mouth of the shadow possessor.

"Thats right" Was all Temari was able to mange, she paused and looked out toward the village. Still mulling over what occurred here exactly. She then felt something on her cheek and couldn't move. She could feel the breath of the brunette boy on her face and his lips slowly touching her cheek in a loving way. He pulled away letting the cold wind of the night sweep across her face making the place where his lips where a second ago even colder.

"Happy Birthday you troublesome woman" He turned around to go into the party once more. "Oh and Yes you would have won but I gave up so you never did beat me" With that he walked into the party. Temari was snapped out of her thoughts and spun around quicker then any shinobi had ever done.

"NO! I beat you." She growled, "Fine how about a rematch Nara" She called as she ran into the room again. "I still own you for 23 more hours so get out her NOW!"

**END**

**This is a oneshot I wrote for a contest on deviantart and decided to upload it here. I might continue this later but am unsure if people would want to read it so as of right now its a oneshot but it may change. **


End file.
